Bit of Reality
by Only Sometimes
Summary: Sequel to Bit of a Holiday: "Sweet Merlin," George breathed out, "I hope Harry just gave you an STD."
1. STD, We Hope

Here we go again! I'm sorry, that was a dumb way to start this A/N. Bit of a Holiday had such a good response, and so many expressed interest into seeing what happened after the story ended, I decided I wanted to know, too. I'm afraid that if you haven't read the first story, this one's really not going to make much sense. Or you'll just think I'm an idiot who doesn't explain things.

I'm working on chapter four, so, again, suggestions are welcome. I'm also working on another story, so even if you don't see your ideas in this story, it could be in the other. Oh, darn this way you'll have to read all my work...Mwahaha...

And it'd be really insanely awesome if somehow this story got the same type of response that Holiday did, but I don't wanna be too (blatantly) selfish...

* * *

_You really know how to mess things up, don't you? _Ginny's mind chided, _As soon as things start getting good, you do something like this._

She had finally gotten her life into something that resembled order. As a birthday gift to her Mum, she had agreed to leave the tattoos hidden, but not erased, she still liked them, and to keep the lip ring out _most _of the time. It was the only way she could shut her mother up over the horrific idea of Ginny moving out of the Burrow into her own flat.

And what a flat it was. Full kitchen, one and a half baths, two bedrooms, everything she shouldn't be able to afford if it weren't for the rebellious, yet profitable, life she had already led. The second bedroom served as an office, the walls covered in pictures of shoes that were yet to be, reminders of the work that was constantly needed to be done. Owning an Italian shoe company was more work than one would anticipate. There was also a very large perch for her very large bird, Lei, who never seemed to stay in the flat. Julio, the adorable yet slightly deranged kitten, was constantly darting from room to room, completely perturbed by his new surroundings.

"Julio!" Ginny hollered at the kitten, as he ran into her ankles for the ninth time that morning. "I cannot handle this right now! Do you not realize what is happening?"

"Mew!"

"You're getting bold, little kitty. A bit too bold. Get out of my bathroom! This is the master bathroom, and I am the master of this home, and you are merely a kitten! I am completely in control, I am stable and can hold down a good job, a home owner--renter person, and I--I am arguing with a kitten. A kitten who has left, great." Ginny let out a heavy sigh, she was just about to crack. This little incident she was having was exactly the kind of thing that could make a stable, normal person into Ginny, and turn Ginny into, well, who knows? Nothing good.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

"Gin! I'm here!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at this, he did this every time. Every stinkin' time.

"Why bother knocking if you're just going to walk right in?" she asked, completely exasperated.

"To let you know I'm here, you know, you really should lock your door."

"You'll just unlock it."

"I don't have a key."

"You have a wand."

"Muggles live in your building."

"Like that's ever stopped you."

Harry and Ginny stared each other down for a moment. After dating for the last three months, the two of them were often described as being in love once again, but they were never described as liking each other.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Do I look ready?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I don't have any make up on!"

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"I don't know, by looking at me?"

"You're a complete mess sometimes, you do realize that don't you?"

"That's not what you said about me last night."

"Oh, real mature, Gin."

"I never claimed to be mature."

Abandoning the banter, Ginny went back into her bathroom to put on make up, and put in her lip ring as she was feeling spiteful. Sitting on her counter, probably a bad place for it, was the decider of her fate. The little thing that completely changed her world. A little muggle device that reduced women to tears and made boys into men. The one thing that Ginny was dreading the most.

"Are you almost done in here?" Harry's words made Ginny jump a bit higher than she would if she was just nervous, and she whipped herself around, blocking the counter as much as she could from Harry's view. "What's with you?"

"What? Nothing!"

"Then why are you so jumpy?"

"I'm always jumpy, you tell me so constantly. You're always all, 'Ginny, you're too jumpy,' and 'Gin, you're always nervous.' Really, can't a girl just be high strung?"

"You're up to something."

"Am not!"

"You are, you're always up to something. You plot more than Voldermort."

"Honestly, he didn't really plot all that much when you think about it, his main plan was really just to kill you. And despite the many variations on that, he essentially stuck with it."

"He wanted to control the wizarding world."

"And he was convinced that killing you would get him there, so I win."

"This wasn't an argument! And if it was, I would win because I knew the guy better than you did!"

"Right, you two were best friends, right up until that whole last battle spat you had."

"I will never understand how you do that."

"Do what?"

"Twist normal conversation into some bizarre little story that only you understand the plot of."

"Yes, it is a gift of mine."

Harry just rolled his eyes at her, completely over her and the bizarre conversation they seemed to always have. Besides that, it was a Friday night, and they had planned on going out for the evening before ending it at the Burrow for dessert. Not having kids, they didn't look at the night as an escape the way those with children did.

And it wasn't like Ginny enjoyed acting as if she her relationship with Harry was completely hunk-dory. Of course, despite the fact that they were together, he wasn't quite over Hilary. Big eyed blondes were often ignored or muttered about, and H-names were not spoken to at all. Hannah Abbott-Longbottom was not pleased.

And he was constantly on the watch to make sure she wasn't any where near alcohol. It was a bit annoying, and by annoying, it was frustrating as hell. That had resulted in quite a few little spats. Which really means all out brawls.

They had turned into Ron and Hermione. More specifically, school Ron and Hermione, the times where everyone was wanting to push them together, but the couple just wouldn't listen. The difference was Harry and Ginny were already together, but it didn't make much difference from their younger version of their counterparts, minus the whole shagging each other constantly thing Ginny and Harry seemed to have down.

When it all started, when they met over coffee, things had been fine, nice even. Ginny told some parts of what Harry wanted to here from her journeys, Harry told what he was allowed to about his work as an Auror.

In fact, things had gone so nicely, that afternoon delight wasn't a sandwich, but something completely different…

And things hadn't really changed ever since. Well, minus the conversation being more like bickering.

Now, at another dinner that had nothing but good intentions, the conversation boiled down to the this:

"Are you okay, Gin?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"You just seem--I don't know, off."

"Off? Do explain how I am _off_, Harry."

"I don't know, you just don't seem okay."

"You've established that."

"Do you even want to go see your family tonight?"

"Does it matter?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You look forward to this all week! Dinner with me, dessert with the whole brood."

"Does that mean you don't want to go?"

"Harry, I'm not saying anything like that!"

"Then what are you saying?"

"How can you figure out how to stop a guy who calls himself the Dark Lord but what I want to do on a Friday night is a mystery?"

"Uh, I'm really sorry to interrupt Mr. Potter, and uh, ma'am, but some of the other customers are a bit disturbed…"

"Fine, just give us the check."

"Ginny, there's no need to snap!"

"I didn't, and you just snapped at me! Hypocrite!"

"I'll just bring you the check before the reporters arrive…again…"

Grumbling, the pair left the restaurant, after paying the bill like responsible adults that they appeared to be, and after Harry muttered about a pair of blondes who were coming in as they left, they popped over to the Burrow.

Everyone else was already there, and the two of them were arguing so much on the doorstep that Mr. Weasley opened the front door before they had knocked.

"I'm just saying that I'm sick of not being able to go out of my flat without some reporter trying to get a question in about you!" Ginny fumed, sick of her general complaints being taken as personal attacks.

"What do you want me to do, Gin? Tell them all to just leave you alone? That'd go over real well!" Harry shot back.

The Weasley clan all rolled their eyes, this wasn't exactly a surprise. They had all been convinced, _convinced_, that the two of them were going to make each other feel better, but never count your chickens before they hatch. Or couples before they're together.

Evidently, to the pair, feeling better was another way of saying distracting each other. And what's a better distraction than fighting?

"Victoire," Molly schemed to her granddaughter, leaning across a very pregnant and very disgruntled Fleur, "go over and say hello to your Aunt Ginny."

Victoire of course obliged, and even as Ginny hugged her niece, the arguing continued.

"Maybe if you didn't hide away in your muggle building things wouldn't seem so suspicious!" Harry was insisting as Victoire scuttled back, defeated.

"I like my flat! And I wouldn't have to live in a muggle flat if you didn't have reporters after me all the time!"

"I don't have them after you, they're after you because they want another story before you disappear again! You did this to yourself!"

"Dominique, your turn." Molly sighed, realizing that she was playing with fire.

"Aunt Ginny," Dominique started, an evil glint in her eye that only a child could muster, "you look fat."

Instinctively, Billy moved himself between his daughter and his sister as the room tensed up, waiting for the inevitable attack that Ginny would release on the girl.

Ginny took a deep breath, her face reddening before bursting into tears. The room shifted from tense to confused.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley ordered, "do something!"

"I don't know what to do!" Harry responded, "She never cries! I didn't know she was capable of it." He had to raise his voice as Ginny's sobs only grew.

"George, hug your sister!" Angelina gave her husband a gentle push towards his sister, looking a bit nervous.

"I can't!" he hissed back.

"Why not?"

"I'm frightened! I don't know this is real or a ruse."

"I am not that evil!" Ginny wailed, her hands grasping her face.

"Harry, make her feel better." Mrs. Weasley ordered again.

"How?" Harry asked in desperation, placing his hands on Ginny's shaking shoulders rather nervously.

"I don't know, take her in the back and shag her like you usually do." Molly sighed, exasperated.

That was when the sobbing stopped, the breathing stopped, and everyone snapped into a very uncomfortable reality.

"Molly," Arthur sighed, "that was not the best thing to say at this moment."

"What's it mean to shag?" Dominique asked, with pure, unadulterated, childlike wonder.

"It's something boys talk you into doing, saying you'll both enjoy it, but then," Ginny responded, now turning her attention to Harry, "it ruins your life!" she finished in a hiss, and Harry had chills.

"Sweet, Merlin," George breathed out, "I hope Harry just gave you an STD."


	2. Sometimes Things Blow Up

Okay, so, I love you. That was awkward, I know, but I am thrilled with the response of the first chapter. It makes it all the more frustrating that I'll be moving tomorrow and starting school on Wednesday where I will be taking 18 hours plus a one hour lab and working at least two jobs (yes, I am insane). But I promise I will write and post as much as I can!

And there are some politics in this chapter, nothing too drastic or unreasonable if you ask me, since every other unplanned preggo fic seems to be rather Mary-Sue-ish and unreasonable. Art imitates life and everyone has these moments in this type of situation. Now, onward! To chapter 2!

* * *

_So much for my chances of the neighbors ever liking me…_Ginny's mind sighed as she leaned on her front door, making sure it was kept locked magically.

"Gin! I deserve to know! Is this real, or just a scare?!" Harry yelled for what could be approximately the billionth time through Ginny's thankfully strong flat door.

"I don't see how that's any of your business! Remember what I said when I slammed the door in your face _an hour ago?!" _Ginny yelled back.

They were over, broken up, kaput.

"Really, Gin." Hermione's reasonable voice rang through, "You're not being fair." Ginny turned her attention to her fireplace, where Hermione' head was scolding from. She had floo'd for conversation as soon as she could.

"I don't have to be reasonable, I'm single again." Ginny responded, knowing that her answer really didn't make much sense.

"Doesn't matter if you're single or not, the question is are you pregnant?!" Harry's voice cut through the oak.

"Don't see how that concerns you." Ginny responded, and she could practically hear Hermione roll her eyes.

"Are you saying you cheated on me?" Harry asked in a much smaller voice.

"No, I'm not that bad. I'm saying you drive me insane, can't get along with any of my friends, constantly nag, won't open up, and are an all around bad boyfriend and I won't be taking any part in this from here on out."

"Part in what?"

"This! This charade! This insane idea that we're meant to be, that we belong together. I want you out of my life, Harry Potter! And if I see you round here again, I'll call the police!"

"I'm an Auror, they'll be on my side." Harry responded, much quieter this time.

"The muggle police! I'm surprised they haven't been called yet, with all the yelling you've been doing."

"I--I don't believe you."

"About what?"

"I don't think you'll really do all this. Besides, if you are pregnant, your family will just tell me straight away."

"Not if I'm not speaking to them, either." Ginny answered with an evil grin.

Several gasps of people who were trying very hard not to be noticed on Hermione's side of the floo were heard, much to Ginny's amusement.

"What are you getting at, Ginny?" Hermione's face was shoved out of the way, and Mrs. Weasley's took her place.

"I'm saying that for the past three months, you've all been driving me absolutely mad, and I know I've done the same. Farther back then three months, really. Since I've been back. And we all need a break. So, consider this…a bit of a holiday."

"What about the children?" Molly questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Ginny thought for a moment, she really did enjoy her nieces and nephews, and was the aunt that was always able to watch them when need be.

"There's an apparation point about a block away, walk from there, bring them to the door, and I'll let them in once whoever's bringing them over is gone. We can plan these by owl." Ginny answered, feeling a bit smug.

"So you're not leaving the country again?" Harry asked through the door.

"Not planning on it, then again, I wasn't planning on it before, so who knows what will happen."

"But being angry doesn't give you any right to not tell me whether or not you're having my baby!" Harry added, his anger returning.

"I'm blocking the door! If you don't leave within the next five seconds, I'm calling the police!" Ginny answered, turning to look through the peep hole. Harry looked very flustered, unsure what to do.

"One…"

"Gin--"

"Two..!"

"Really!"

"Three, I'm getting the phone!"

"Fine!"

With a disgruntled huff, Harry stormed off, over to the apparation point to return to the Weasley house, undoubtedly.

Ginny quickly grabbed her wand and put every protection spell she could think of on her door and windows. And when she was done, she turned to fireplace, where her outraged mother had watched all of this, and stuck her foot in there, making the face retract. She blocked it, too, and so as to prevent any regrets later, put every candle she owned into her fire place as a reminder, and because she'd seen it in a muggle magazine and thought it looked pretty.

"Now," Ginny said to herself, "I've done it. I'm free. Broken up with Harry, getting a much needed break from my family, and it's just me, my work, my flat, my cat, and my…unplanned…pregnancy."

After a moment of letting those words hang in the air, Ginny burst into tears, "What have I done?!" she wailed to no one in particular, although it could have been her fireplace full of candles, "I'm not ready for a baby! Not alone, especially! My family's completely insane, and so are my friends! I'm almost convinced my mum was drunk and Harry's wedding, and Luna broke up a marriage! And I don't have space for this, either! I'll have to give up my office for a stupid nursery! And as soon as I pop it out, Harry's going to be here constantly, and then all we'll do is fight, and the kids first words will be 'stupid git' or whatever Harry acts like the most, and everyone will call me a bad mum, and then my parents will take it away, and I'll forever be the worst person ever and no one wants to date a girl who's fertile." Ginny spilled out loud, not wanting to think about having this kid ever.

_There's always the alternative. _Ginny thought grimly. In fact, she knew of a clinic just a few blocks away from where she lived. A muggle building, a crisis building. She could go there, no one would see her, and she could just see what it would be like, to have this…removed.

She could just tell her family that it was a mistake, or that she lost it. It's believable, despite being completely nauseating, but just looking couldn't hurt. Who ever got in trouble for merely peeking into possibilities? That's not against any rule. So, there, she would just have a peek at the place, see what they had to say.

Oh, sure, she might be picketed, people were always too dramatic. So it was decided, she would just go and have a peek.

Without so much as looking at anyone else on the street, Ginny just about marched down to the muggle pregnancy crisis center, a seemingly normal place. It even had glass double doors, like a muggle shop.

"I wouldn't go in there," an oddly familiar voice came into Ginny's ears. With a start, Ginny looked around her, trying to find the voice. Off in a little café across the street, was a eerily familiar face and blonde hair and plenty of tattoos raised his coffee cup to her…

_CRACK-CRACK-BOOM!!_

Ginny flinched, covering up her ears, and looked up in horror as she dodged a bit of debris from the place where the crisis center once stood.

"I had an appointment in there," a very pregnant, shocked looking woman gasped, standing next to Ginny. "I'm due next week, and my doctor was going to check me out, get another sonogram! THEY WERE GOOD DOCTORS, YOU IGNORANT PRICKS!" the woman suddenly roared at the building, "Bloody fundamentalists, so pro-life they kill good doctors…IT WASN'T JUST FOR ABORTIONS!" Ginny just blinked at the woman before finding her voice.

"We were almost in there!" she breathed, "we almost blew up!"

"Yeah, looks like you've got a guardian angel." the woman replied, looking at her belly affectionately, "I never had one before, but the little one seems to. Oh, this is a sad day, my poor doctor."

_Okay, I get it, don't look into getting and abortion, and definitely don't get an abortion. _Ginny's mind pointed out to herself. With a sudden realization, Ginny turned back to the café where her, for lack of a better term, guardian angel seemed to be. The oddly familiar blonde man…


	3. Miss Starfish

Okay, so I've been a bad person and not writing/updating. Shame on me, I'm sorry. But thank you for the reviews! And I promise to get my head back into the game, and the reviews have all been wonderful bits of encouragement.

_Okay, think this through, get things out in the open._ Ginny's mind ordered.

"What do normal people do when they're pregnant..?" Ginny wondered out loud, alone in her apartment and chatting to herself as she tried to follow her mind's order. At this point, Julio wondered out from wherever he had been hiding from who knows what to peer at her, casting little kitty judgment. Ignoring him, Ginny went over her list of options.

"There's Fleur and Bill, they don't stop having kids, but they'll turn me over to Mum and Dad…Charlie and Jana have done a good job with Marty, but they'll encourage me going and telling Harry and seeing Mum and Dad, George and Angelina, who knows what they'll do, probably make me practice with Freddie, and Percy and Audrey would just laugh in my face if I came to them, if they're capable of laughing…Ron and Hermione are hopefully infertile, their kid'll be so messed up it'll just eat and read, so it'll be obese and know every disease that'll bring."

Ginny looked at the many pictures she had on her mantelpiece to continue trying to figure this out. There was Luna and Rolf's wedding photo, but those two were off in some mountain range, testing the amount of poison in some new plant that only grew where mountain goats sleep. There was Nikki, Ginny's best friend from back in her world traveling days, who was still in Phoenix, now not only a tattoo artist, but the manager of the shop where Ginny had once worked and they both met.

There were plenty of pictures of her family, but they had already been voted off the possibility island. A picture of her and Collin, her best friend from school, someone who would be beyond useful in a situation like this. Despite getting star struck and self absorbed at times, he was the kind of person who could handle a crisis like no other. Most people didn't realize this since he was often left out of the equation from the Chamber of Secrets fiasco from her first year since he was one of the basilisks many victims.

"Way to get in the way of my life again, death." Ginny muttered angrily. It seemed every guy, whether it was best friends or fiancés fell into the cold clutches of death when they spent too much time around Ginny, including both Colin and the muggle she almost married from back when she was in Phoenix, her Sonny.

That did it, the tears started up again, and felt herself about to burst from the inside out, which would make a huge mess in her almost clean flat.

Then, there, there it was. The answer, the last photograph on the mantle held the images of the exact people she needed right then, without so much as a second thought, Ginny felt the familiar sensation of apparation.

She dropped herself onto the floor of the Leaky Cauldron, and without so much as a second glance, the bartender on duty pointed the red head upstairs, to where the people she was so desperately seeking were apparently located.

With a shaky knock, Ginny tried her best to not let it all out on the doorstep, which was in a hallway, but felt herself growing weaker by the second.

Finally, the door swung open, and a slightly confused but otherwise pleased wizard opened it.

"Dear, Ginny's here!" Neville cordially called to his no longer pregnant wife as he grinned at the unexpected guest. Almost instantly, Ginny's defenses gave in and she burst into tears, once again. "And her eyes are…sweating?" Neville couldn't remember the last time Ginny had actually cried, this was all a bit too bizarre.

Hannah Abbott-Longbottom came out of the back room, which was really the baby's room, with said baby on her shoulder, to put her maternal instincts to use on someone who could actually understand them.

"Oh, c'min, dear, move, Neville, let her on the couch. Honestly, it's like you've never seen a woman cry! I cried all the time when I was expecting Allison."

"Yeah, but you were pregnant! You were expected to cry. Ginny never cries."

"What? A woman has to be pregnant for it to be acceptable to cry? So, unless Ginny's pregnant, this behavior is totally unacceptable?"

"Please stop saying pregnant!" Ginny broke into their friendly banter, looking up from her hands for the first time since Hannah had positioned her on their plush couch.

A moment of realization hit the married couple, and they stared wide eyed, blindsided for a moment, before snapping back into action.

"I'm going to go make some tea." Neville announced, going towards the kitchen, "Some very strong tea for me."

"Ginny, you're not--are you? Oh, Merlin, you are!" Hannah breathed out, completely shocked.

"I don't know how this happened! Well, I do, but still!" Ginny answered, totally frazzled.

"Here," Hannah started, handing off the little baby to the redhead, "you hold her, she's just been changed, woke up for that, she won't even fuss, I'm going to go help my hopeless husband find the alcohol he wants to put in his tea. It's still hidden from the last time his Gran was over."

"But--"

"You'll be fine, Gin, you've held her countless times before." With that, Hannah followed the same path that her husband had just taken, leaving the baby in the arms of Ginny.

"Hi, Allie," Ginny muttered to the baby, who instead of sleeping like she usually did, stared at Ginny wide eyed and made spit bubbles. Only two months old, Allison Renee Longbottom had left the realm of pink thing and entered to world of being a pretty baby.

She was born with a head full of auburn hair, and despite it being so soft and wispy, it was still there. She currently had the same chubby cheeks that had plagued Neville all through his first years at Hogwarts, but they were working much better for her than they ever had for him, and she had almond shaped eyes that had turned the same shade of dark gray as Hannah's.

The baby was a very balanced mix of both parents, but Neville always claimed that she took more after him since he was named after her, since he was Alice's son, and she was Allison. His Gran laughed at that joke every time she heard it, and upon the birth of her great-granddaughter, she'd been over at their home to hear it quite a few times. The flowers shop the pair had been in charge of when Ginny returned was long since sold, now a magical cobblers that had virtually no business as magical people had no problem fixing their own shoes, as Hannah had flat-out refused to be a boring mum.

"A mother who owns a flower shop while her husband teaches? I don't think so! Far too dull for me, we Hufflepuff aren't dull. I have a keen business sense, I'll do just fine running the Leaky Cauldron!" she had argued to her husband, who'd never been able to refuse his wife, so naturally she got what she wanted. Luckily, she really did have a keen business sense and their business was flourishing.

"You should know now that you've already got your daddy wrapped around your very little finger," Ginny cooed to the baby, walking about the room and swaying her a bit. "Same as your mum. Do try and use this power for good, your daddy is a rather nice person."

Ginny let out a sigh as she continued pacing, Allie gurgling a bit, stopping the spit bubbles. "Look at me, Allie, I'm a complete mess! And your mum won't like hearing you being called by your short name, but I keep telling her, you're far too small to have such a big name. That's how I ended up as Ginny, Percy said it was ridiculous to call a little baby Ginevra. That's my full name, isn't it absolutely huge? And isn't it even more bizarre that Percy was the one to decide that? It is, trust me."

With a few more paces around the room, Ginny decided it was time to admit defeat. "All right, Hannah, you win." she called to the kitchen, "I'm not quite as scared about this whole p-word thing. Your daughter's convinced me."

"I knew you'd change your mind!" Hannah chirped, returning from the kitchen with two cups of tea. "And feel free to watch her as often as you need, even on weekend nights, if that'll help." the mum beamed.

Ginny gave Hannah the most sarcastic look a face could muster. "Gee, you're an amazing friend."

Mere hours later, Ginny found herself facing the perilous situation head on. Or, hat on.

_I look good in hats, I should wear them on some occasion besides disguising myself._ Ginny internally complimented herself.

With a knit hat pulled down so far it took over her ears, and a shapeless jacket, along with huge sunglasses that dominated her face, she didn't quite look like Ginny Weasley. Which was exactly what she needed right then, because Ginny Weasley was not the person to be.

Despite the break up being two whole days ago, some idiot (probably Ron) had leaked to the press that it was over with her and Harry. Luckily, the whole p-word thing was yet to be mentioned, but it was almost undoubtedly going to happen if she was recognized at St. Mungo's.

With a sigh of something that could have very well been remorse, she apparated over to the hospital. Alone. Minus the fetus-thingy that needed to be checked out.

With as much fake confidence as she could muster, Ginny in her new super stealth style went over to the receptionist on the floor that most resembled what Ginny needed.

"Yes?" the old woman asked, not looking up from the three quills that were scribbling about around her.

"I need to see a mediwitch. Or wizard, but preferably witch." Ginny stated, trying to get a peek at the apparently very important documents.

"What's the problem?" the receptionist asked, banishing the documents out of sight so as to keep Ginny's wandering eyes from getting them both in trouble.

"My uterus has been invaded."

"What?"

"I think I'm pregnant. I'm almost positive. I mean, the test was positive."

"Name?"

"Um, is this the name you'll call out when it's time for me to go get my lady bits poked at?"

"Well, yes…"

"If I tell you my real name, will you call out a fake one?"

"What?"

"I don't want everyone to know my real name, but I'll put it on any paperwork or whatever, but could you not call me by my name? I'd rather not everyone here know who I am…"

"Er, all right. Put your thumb on the top of this document, it'll take all your information if you hold it there long enough. What name should I call out?"

"Jennifer."

"Jennifer what?"

"I don't know, make something up. Be creative!"

Ginny gave what she thought was a dazzling grin to the receptionist, but the woman did not look the least bit won over as she handed over pages of important looking paper work. Placing her hands in the designated areas, Ginny watched with some horror as her fingerprints divulged some very personal, but apparently relevant information.

_I certainly don't see how **that's **necessary… _Ginny's mind grumbled as she looked over the information that she had just shared.

"Jennifer…Starfish?" the medical student called, looking a bit confused at her chart.

"Here! I mean, coming!" Ginny just about jumped out of her chair with nerves, making her fellow waiting room patrons look at her, much to Ginny's horror.

The student handed Ginny a paper robe that really wasn't what she would wear by choice, especially since St. Mungo's is notoriously cold, and was left to sit and wait for a healer to have the time to pop in and see her.

"Ah! Ms.--Starfish, no, wait, Weasley!" an older with iron colored hair and ridiculously blue eyes finally made her way into the tiny exam room, making Ginny jump off the table, only to have to climb back onto it, her face a bit red.

"Yeah, I kinda have to keep this whole thing under wraps." Ginny explained, wishing her doctor wouldn't read the paper work with such attention to detail.

"Understandable. Says here that you're single, but I read in the paper that you're with Harry Potter, right? The Boy Who Lived?" the healer asked, blinking at Ginny.

"We're sort of on a break, more of the reason that I'm trying to keep this under wraps, don't want the Daily Prophet telling everyone about the contents of my uterus." Ginny laughed nervously, wishing she'd been able to find a healer who didn't read about her in publications.

"Right, right, so before we get this exam started, have any questions for me?" the mediwitch asked, getting back into professional mode.

"Only one," Ginny started, solemnly, "will you respect me after this? Look me in the eye in the morning?"

"Feet up in the stirrups, Starfish."


	4. A Drawer Full of Happy

I'm soooo sorry! I have been a very bad writer : (

Because I know the irregular updating has reached the point of being a bit ridiculous, I'm putting this story on hiatus. I plan on finishing next break I get from school! So, here's a chapter and an apology.

* * *

_Seven and a half months away from popping this thing out, I can't believe it. I am so epically screwed. _Ginny's brain grumbled as she watched her feet guide her out of St. Mungo's. Her disguise in place, and still looking smashing in the hat, Ginny wasn't looking and plowed right into an older woman.

"Oh, gods! I am so sorry, I wasn't looking--Teddy? Teddy's grandmum?" Ginny asked in shock, the little boy looking at her could have been anybody, but Ginny instantly recognized the look he was giving her.

"Ouch, don't worry about it dear, should have been paying better attention." the grandmother responded, looking at the girl slightly confused as to the costume.

"No, no, it was completely my fault, I'm a bit out of it. And you with your--oh! Your foot! What happened?" Ginny asked concerned, just now noticing the large cast that surrounded the older witch's right foot.

"Well, I sort of dropped a spell on it…" she explained looking embarrassed.

"Gran used swears!" Teddy reported, looking positively delighted.

"Oh, that's awful! How would one drop a spell on her foot, exactly?" Ginny asked, not only concerned for the older woman but for her own self, she seemed so accident prone that it'd be good to be able to watch out for…spell dropping.

"Well, that's a long story," the grandmother sighed as she watched her grandson climb the nearest statue. He had so much energy, he was hard enough to keep up with. "I won't be able to take this blasted thing off until Tuesday, and that won't make keeping up with Teddy any easier…"

"I could take him," Ginny spoke before thinking, instantly regretting it, but there was no going back now. "I know Harry's got to work all the time, he could stay with me up until you're ready, I know where his muggle school is."

The Tonks' had made sure their daughter had gotten an education that made her understand the muggle side of things, and control her shape shifting powers a bit better and more importantly when to use them, and the grandmother had made sure her grandson too mastered this. It was one of those little life lessons that made her extended family hate her even more.

"Are you sure?" the older witch asked, just to be polite since she had already decided that Ginny's idea was absolutely genius and would give her a much needed break.

"Uh, yeah, totally. You can come by later and bring his things, I can take him now if you'd like."

_Stop taking, stop talking, you're an idiot, stop talking. _

"Sounds perfect! I'll come by at eight and help get him ready for bed." the grandmum beamed, Ginny just gave a little smile that was painfully forced.

Teddy looked over at Ginny, watched her a bit. Harry had told him that he and Ginny were dating awhile ago, but now he had mentioned that they were not. He'd said it very casually, but he hadn't looked Teddy in the eye when he'd said it, so Teddy knew something wasn't quite right.

His grandmother filled Teddy in on the plan, that he would stay with Ginny in her apartment, and she would take him to school, since it was August already and school was in full swing. Harry was working too much for that, taking care of things like school and making sure Teddy ate his vegetables, and the other Weasleys all had their own children or were too busy.

"Besides," Ginny winked at him, "I'm more fun than the rest of them anyways."

Teddy had grinned at that, mainly because it was true.

They started their extended weekend together doing anything that involved Ginny not having to think about the doctors visit she had just had. They explored Diagon Alley, taking in every store they could, exploring shops and not blowing them up this time. They went to a park, and played with a few dogs the owners had brought with them to stretch their four legs.

"You have a great son," one of the dog owners had complimented Ginny as the pair watched Teddy and the Great Dane play tug-a-war, Teddy lifted off the ground.

"Thanks, but I can't take that claim, I'm just a family friend." Ginny smiled back. And she would have smiled at this dog owner even if he hadn't been complimenting her. He was tall, much taller than her, and his blue eyes made her heart skip a beat, especially since they were off-set with dark brown hair. Ginny was a sucker for the dramatic look.

"I'm Chris by the way," the man said, extending a hand to shake, which Ginny took, hoping he didn't notice how willingly she was to hold it.

"Ginny, and he," Ginny pointed to the small boy who was now riding the dog through the park, "is Teddy."

"Would it be a terrible idea if I got your number? Or, if you don't live muggle at all, sent you an owl?" Chris asked, not sounding nervous at all while Ginny was sure that she could never approach a handsome stranger like this without running the very real chance of wetting herself.

_Politely decline, there is no need to pull this handsome stranger, er, Chris, into the mess that is your life. Now, go get Teddy and head out of here._

"Got a pen?" Ginny asked, grinning back.

And that was one of those moments that, to an outside viewer, would seem like Ginny had completely separated from her brain, common sense, and reality, when in fact she had just ignored one of the few times that her brain was right.

"Who was that? A friend of yours?" Teddy asked as the pair left the park.

"Not yet, but he could be." Ginny answered, ignoring her own reality once again.

"Friends like you and me or friends like you and Harry?" Teddy asked a bit skeptically.

"Harry and I… aren't the same kind of friends we were." Ginny answered, not looking forward to this conversation.

"So now you're going to be friends with that guy like you and Harry were?!" Teddy asked, obviously outraged. "Just because he has a cool dog?!""It's just one date! Nothing is set in stone!" Ginny cried, suddenly feeling the need for this eight-year-old's approval. "And the dog has nothing to do with this! Although, it was cool."

"What am I gonna tell Harry?" Teddy sighed, resigned.

"You don't have to tell him anything." Ginny insisted, not wanting Teddy to bring the fact that what she was doing was an incredibly bad idea to her attention just yet. "In fact, if you don't tell anyone, not even your Gran, I have an entire drawer of candy back at my flat, and I will leave you and the drawer all alone, no questions asked."

Teddy thought for a minute, considering his options. "An entire drawer?"

"The whole thing."

"Well, I don't have to tell Harry _everything_…"

Andromeda Tonks walked up to the door of Ginny Weasley's flat feeling like herself more than a grandmum for the first time in a long time. With a happy sigh, she set the heavy bag of Teddy's things on the step and knocked, not sure what she was expecting.

Well, she was sure it wasn't what she got.

"Thank Merlin!" Ginny breathed out as she ripped the door open, a background of chaos framing her exhausted body. "We've been playing some horrid game, he just keeps running away from me!"Is it tag?" Andromeda asked, amused.

"It can't be tag! Tag is friendly! Tag doesn't break lamps!" _crash _"And plates. Oh, well. I'm a witch, what's the big deal? Things break, it happens, come on in, tell him if he doesn't bathe I will put him in my oven, because I will, but when I tell him that he just laughs."

Ginny led the older woman into the wreck she called home, Julio now in the young boys arms.

"I just don't know what happened!" Ginny complained, carrying in the suitcase, "Usually Teddy and I get along so well--""Teddy!" Andromeda cut through Ginny's words with her "mum" voice, and in a flash, the young boy was at his grandmother's side, "Have you had candy?" she asked, an eye brow raised as she scrutinized his face.

"Uh, no." Teddy answered, pointedly looking away.

"Teddy," Andromeda started, her voice warning.

"Okay, maybe a little." Teddy admitted, now looking at his shoes.

"You--no!" Ginny gasped, she hauled herself as fast as she could to her kitchen where she then pulled open one of her drawers, which she then dug through with wild eyes. "All of it?!" she asked, "You ate all of it?!"

"I didn't think it was that much!" the young boy defended.

"You're going to be sick!" Ginny insisted, still in shock. The drawer had practically been overflowing.

With a remorseful look, Teddy nodded, looking a bit greener around the edges as the conversation went on.

"Come on, Teddy," his grandmother sighed, "I'll get you into the bath so Ginny won't drown you." with a remorseful look, Andromeda mouthed the words 'I'm sorry,' to Ginny, who just nodded and brushed the words away.

_Seven and half months away from this, from hidden candy stashes becoming someone else's binge, from forcing some to bathe before they throw up, from dealing with people who throw up…_

Ginny sat herself down at the kitchen table. Maybe, if she could survive Teddy, she could survive being pregnant. And the side effects of pregnancy. And the after effects of pregnancy.

_Oi, this is far too much work._

Luckily for Ginny, Teddy just conked out, crashed, really, after his grandmother convinced him to bathe and brush his teeth.

"I really can't thank you enough for this," Andromeda said for the billionth time as Ginny said her goodbyes to the older woman right in front of her apartment door. "And I do hope Teddy behaves himself. I don't want him to be so bad you send him back before this blasted cast comes off!" she added with a nervous laugh.

"No need to worry, I'm not going back on my word, he'll be my problem till the cast comes off, then he'll be your problem once again." Ginny responded, smiling a bit.

With another nervous laugh, Andromeda Tonks said her goodbyes, with another three thank yous and a hug for good measure, she went back into the elevator that she had been in less than an hour before.

Ginny sighed, preparing herself to go and deal with another one of life's little curve balls it was constantly hurling at her. Ready for bed all ready, Ginny turned the knob, when the expected did not happen.

"Teeeeeeddddyyyy!" Ginny called through her door, "I need you to get up, I locked myself out…"

In her mind, Ginny could vividly see her keys, sitting on her end table, next to the couch Teddy was sleeping on, the keys that were sitting next to her wand.


	5. Dead Boyfriend, Lost Best Friend

Okay, so it's taken foreeeeeeeeever to get to this point, and I sincerely apologize. I'm working as fast as college will allow! Currently, I'm working on chapter 7, so ideas are definitely welcome as there is pleeeenty of room to fit them in. Thanks again for sticking with me for this long, especially since this story is taking a ridiculous amount of time to get written.

And for the record, the last chapter was not a stab against abortion clinics...I actually don't see the point in blowing up people as a way to preserve life...and I'm from Texas, I'm supposed to be super conservative. But we all know you don't always get what you expect.

* * *

_Sleep sleep sleep sleep. _Ginny's mind recited as she finally climbed into bed. It hadn't been easy to get Teddy after he had passed out after his candy binge. And then once he was awake, he had been laughing too hard to wake up and let her in. He thought it was hilarious that she had locked herself out so easily.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, Ginny passed out herself, not from sugar but from pure exhaustion. Dealing with a kid and being pregnant? Sucked.

"Oh, Gin, what a mess you've got yourself into." a familiar voice chuckled. Ginny opened her eyes, but didn't know if she should move or not. Generally, dead people in your bedroom is a reason for alarm.

"Um, what?" she finally got out, still not moving.

"Relax, I'm not a ghost," the voice assured. "I'm a memory."

"Um, what?"

The voice chuckled again, obviously enjoying himself. "Oh, come on, don't be a killjoy. Give us a hug, or at least a look."

Knowing she would regret this, Ginny sat up in her bed, and looked across her room to find someone who looked very solid sitting on her dresser.

"Did you not die? You've got to tell me if you're alive, that's pretty much a rule." Ginny insisted, now a bit angry.

"I told you, I'm a memory. You're dreaming."

"This doesn't feel like a dream."

"It wasn't a dream when I came to you earlier."

"I knew that was you!"

"You did not."

"I did!"

Ginny grinned at the blonde man sitting on her dresser, this wasn't exactly what she was expecting. She figured losing her mind would have more of a chaotic feeling, but having a dead boyfriend sitting on her dresser? Rather subtle.

"Oh, Sonny," she sighed, "what're you doing here?"

"I'm your memory, you've got me hanging around in your head for a reason. Could be over the clinic you nearly headed over to today, could be this whole situation."

Ginny immediately slapped her hands over her face, she had been avoiding thinking about that, "I blew it up, didn't I? I blew up that pregnancy center…"

"Did you feel yourself lose any control?"

"No, not really."

"Were your emotions giving you any trouble?"

"No, I was rather calm."

"Then why blame yourself? You didn't do it." Sonny grinned at her, his tattoos still as bright as ever, and his smile forever dazzling.

"I don't understand," Ginny sighed. "Are you here to haunt me? Are you mad? Is it cause I'm pregnant? I really didn't mean to do that."

"Honestly, I'm not a ghost! Don't really know what I am, so I decided on memory. I hear memories are attracted to you." he said that last part solemnly, and Ginny shuddered.

"Guess you've heard a few things."

"You could have told me you're a witch, Gin."

"You never suspected?"

"You? No, although I've always had my doubts about Nikki. No one can bake that well without the help of some kind of magic." Ginny smiled as Sonny brought the subject onto something more light hearted than her past haunting. And thinking about her friend from Phoenix was a welcome change from thinking about Dark Lords.

"But honestly, Gin," Sonny started, "I'm not quite sure why you've pulled me into your new world, but I guess I'll just be hanging around, don't really have any control over it. Though it was nice getting some coffee this afternoon."

"Glad my crisis was so handy." Ginny cut in, getting another laugh from Sonny.

"Now, Gin-Gin, you need to wake up." Sonny instructed.

"What? Why? I want to talk to you! I want to know what you know, I want to apologize for everything! I should have told you about being a witch, about my _real _childhood."

"Don't worry about, right now, the main thing is that you wake up."

"But why?"

"Because you're pregnant and about to throw up."

With a start Ginny shot up and realized that this was indeed the case. After an hour of reacquainting herself with the porcelain throne, Ginny scraped herself off the floor, and crawled back into bed. It felt like just a few minutes before Teddy's small hands were shaking Ginny awake again.

"Get up!" he was insisting.

"Why?" Ginny groaned, trying to stuff her face under a pillow.

"I'm hungry!"

"So?"

"You have to feed me!"

"Why?"

"Because otherwise I'll _die_!"

"From one skipped breakfast? Don't be dumb."

"Get up! Get up! Get up!"

"_Fine_!"

Inside her kitchen, and grumbling to herself, Ginny dropped a bowl, spoon, and box of cereal onto the table before retreating to the shower, ignoring Teddy's demands for milk. Thirty minutes later, cleaner, in a slightly better mood, Ginny emerged, ready for the next battle.

"Ginny, your friend makes amazing muffins!" Teddy's muffled, food filled mouth announced.

"I don't have friends who cook…" Ginny thought out loud. "Teddy, did you let someone into my flat and then eat some food from them?!"

Ginny burst into her kitchen to find yet another familiar shape working away in the oven.

"Holy fried Merlin!" Ginny proclaimed, "what the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Thrilled, Ginny threw her arms around her best friend from America, the constant baker, Nikki.

"I tracked you down! Found you on my own! I'm a gen-I-us!" Nikki chirped.

"But how?"

"Quibbler!" Nikki pulled the magazine out from under the second muffing Teddy was working on. "We just started getting it back in Phoenix, and then, I saw the articles from a certain red-haired globe trotter, contacted the editor, and found you!"

"But--but I left you," Ginny pointed out, her voice much smaller now.

"Ginny, you leave everybody. The point of having people is they follow you. And I am your people."

"And me!" Teddy tacked on.

"Nikki, you're not a witch." Ginny pointed out, sitting at her table next to Teddy.

The fact that Teddy was seeing, and eating the food, of this person from her past, and she knew she wasn't dead, made things a bit easier on Ginny, but still things couldn't quite bet that simple.

"Ginny, Americans don't talk about being magical. Being a witch or a wizard in the states is a bit like having six toes on one foot, you don't really tell people about it, but once someone finds out they're either freaked out, they don't care, but usually, they _really _want to see it." Nikki explained, and Teddy nodded knowingly, as if he had any clue as to what Nikki was actually talking about.

"So you didn't go to a magic school?" Ginny questioned, now going after a muffin of her own, completely enraptured by her friend.

"Sort of, I went to a very private school every summer. We called it MeeMaw's School of Magic and Junk." Nikki grinned, her face lighting up, letting the glow add on to brightness that already surrounded her.

Her dark hair was still streaked with pink, now mainly at the tips, and a brightly colored bird was the main tattoo showing on her neck at the moment. Nikki came from a more conservative family, none of whom were thrilled with the career choice of being a tattoo artist that she had made. So getting up moving to another country didn't have too many loose ends.

"Nik, these muffins are really good, but I gotta puke." Ginny spat out before running back to the bathroom to yet again worship at the throne made of porcelain.

"What's she doing?" Ginny could hear Nikki ask Teddy.

"She's calling to Earl, you know, puking. Tossing her cookies." Teddy explained, thinking nothing of this behaviors. "She does that sometimes."

"Really? Why?" Nikki asked, curious but unconcerned.

"I dunno, maybe her stomach is mad at her. My gran sometimes says her eyes hate her when she puts on glasses."

Ginny continued to forcibly remove the contents of her stomach and listened as the clack of shoes that were way too tall to be worn casually, yet constantly were, headed to her, and then settled next to her on the bathroom floor.

"Well, let's just see what's going on in the world, shall we?" Nikki said conversationally, as she opened up the paper, crossing her ankles on the floor in front of her as she sat. "Ah! Here we go, a big country is mad at a little country, and the little country is mad right back. Well, that's not very nice. Ooh! Local news! Says here that a clinic blew up from a gas leak not far from here just yesterday."

At this news Ginny's head shot up from inside the bowl and she looked a at her friend quite bright eyed.

"A gas leak?!" she repeated, not believing this.

"Yep, or is it propane to you? It's gas, here, right?" Nikki responded, only slightly confused at this reaction.

"So there's a chance that I just sniffed a ton of gas and am hallucinating then and last night?!" Ginny asked, her voice excited.

"Uh, sure?"

"Then I might not be crazy!"

"I wouldn't go that far…"

"Oh, this is great! I might not be crazy! Just hallucinating! I'm having a totally different kind of episode!"


	6. Just Wow

Hola! Hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving. And if you're not a fellow American, I will let you borrow mine. Don't worry, it was a nice holiday you have now had. No, this doesn't make sense to me either, but I enjoy it anyways.

Finals are on their way, so this chapter might be it for a bit of time before I can get back on this. Hope you enjoy, also, very glad to have you read this far. Means the world to me, in all honesty.

* * *

_Why do I listen to my friends? Why? Why can't I have good sense and make my own decisions? This is a terribly awkward place to be._

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

_Three times now._

"You mentioned it," Ginny smiled, coyly, trying not to make it obvious she was completely nervous about what she had to confess.

Upon hearing the story of Chris and his awesome dog from Teddy, Nikki had been adamant that Ginny went out while she still could.

"You think you're going to date while you're a single mom? Go! Go out, have fun! Teddy and I will catch a movie or something while you're out." she had insisted.

Sure enough, Chris had called the that day, and the here she was now, the very next day, uncomfortable in heels she had designed herself, pretending that the Italian food wasn't making her nauseated.

"Chris, look," Ginny started, hoping that what she would say this delicately enough that it wouldn't freak the guy out completely, but clearly enough that this date would come to an complete and total end.

"Oh, boy." Chris breathed out, "This is bad."

"Yeah, a little, but not really for you…"

"Now I'm interested."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Only if you find sarcasm to be first date appropriate."

"I don't know, it didn't seem too bad…wait, I was saying something."

"You were telling me something that started with 'Chris, look,' but doesn't really affect me."

"Right, right. Chris, look, I'm a bit, okay, quite, pregnant…and obviously it's not yours…so…" Ginny trailed off, trying to gauge his reaction. She winced slightly as he let his jaw fall slack, obviously shocked, then took a deep breath.

"Ginny, that's…" _Here we go. Well, might as well get my purse now, _"Amazing."

"Amazingly bad?" Ginny asked, taken by surprise. Really, if the guy who got her into trouble wasn't having this great of a time, why would the guy who she was having her first date with be pleased?

"Amazingly amazing. I was going to save my announcement for the third date, but since we're confessing, I'll take part in the confessing, uh, I hope you understood that, but I'm divorced. My wife decided she didn't want to have kids and left me, and all I want is a family."

Ginny stared at the guy, now that she was looking, _really _looking, there were lines around his eyes, he was older than she had suspected. He was at a family age, a responsible age. He was father material.

"That's--wow. That's just…wow." Ginny breathed out. She was in a fancy restaurant being treated by a handsome guy who not only liked kids but wanted them, and wasn't freaking out about her being pregnant.

"Are you serious?" she asked, just to be sure this was really happening.

"I don't want to freak you out, but after meeting you and spending this short amount of time together, I know that any child you have will be entertaining to say the least." he responded with a wink.

_I--I feel all jittery inside, and I'm not even about to vomit. I have a crush! _

"Have you always been this charming?" Ginny questioned, more serious than most people would be in her situation.

"No, it took years of practice." Chris responded solemnly, "Before I perfected it I was merely seen as whimsical."

"Oh, how awful." Ginny said, shaking her head slowly.

"I have since recovered, thankfully."

"Thank Merlin." Ginny managed to get half way through the word Merlin before falling into a fit of giggles. She hadn't really wanted to go on this date, but now that she was actually out and about, thanks to Nikki and her threatening to teach Teddy how to belch the ABCs, she was actually enjoying herself.

As the date went on they walked around the park, talking and laughing. He had been a Gryffindor, too, but closer to Bill's age than her own. He had two older brothers, so they traded stories for a bit, comparing tales of torture. They avoided tales of exes after Ginny confessed that while she wasn't divorced, she did come very close to getting married. Chris loved the fact that she ran her own business, he was an executive for a company that sold cauldrons himself, something he assured her was just as dull as it sounded.

"I hate to say I do it for the money," he explained.

"But…" Ginny encouraged, smiling up at him as they walked.

"It's an awful lot of money…and I get to be in charge of people! Boss them around and make them feel obligated to talk to me at holiday parties."

They talked about their pets, Ginny explained how her cat Julio was not only completely insane but a bit mean, too. She couldn't help but crack up at the story of when the kitty had attacked Harry in his sleep while he overtook her couch, causing him to fall over the back of the couch from jumping in his sleep.

Chris responded with the story of the first time he brought his dog, Rufus, home for the first time. His ex was surprised the first time he barked, it was freakishly deep even as a puppy, that she jumped onto a chair and then fell right off, straight onto her butt.

The two walked for so long that they didn't realize how late it was until the local teenagers came out to graffiti the park they were in.

"My goodness, it's well past one." Chris had remarked, looking at his watch.

"That does explain my exhaustion." Ginny responded, yawning. "I can't really seem to stay up late, thanks to the bump I've got going on."

"I can only imagine. I don't suppose this first date has been so third date like that it wouldn't be totally inappropriate for me to invite you over to my place for drinks? Juice?"

"Oh, as much as it would be nice, and I don't exactly have to worry about getting any pregnant-er, Teddy's still staying with me, and he would be traumatized to see me come in in the morning. Poor guy's not taking my break up with his godfather very well as it is, don't really need him having another melt down."

"Another?"

"There was sugar involved in the last one, didn't end so well."

"Gotcha. Well, then I believe it is time for me to walk you home. We could go the magical route, but that would not take nearly long enough and I am not looking forward to the end of this date as it is, so I'm going to make it last as long as possible."

Ginny just giggled, not feeling pregnant at all and enjoying her time being adored by someone who didn't start a fight with her every chance he got. Dating Chris was not what she expected at all, she had thought it'd be strange, that he'd get up and leave at the mere mention of the bun in her oven, instead he seemed kind of excited. It was sweet, made her feel more normal.

As soon as she stepped through her door step, saying goodnight on the stoop with a small, first date appropriate kiss that killed her a little as she really, really wanted to bring him upstairs, Teddy be damned, she had behaved, she let out a content sight.

"So I take it it went well, then?" Nikki asked from where she was sitting in the kitchen. Teddy was knocked out on the couch again, this time from Nikki having him run around a park "playing" a game where she didn't leave the bench.

"It was amazing! He is just so…I don't know! He's great, I told him about the thing in my uterus, and he told me how much he wanted kids. It wasn't at all like I expected, I was hoping he'd be tripping over himself to get away from me, but instead he was so charming." Ginny gushed, feeling like she was back at Hogwarts going on about her latest boyfriend.

"Wow, that's…not what I expected at all. How do you do it, Gin? Attract guys who are either super sweet, super famous, or just all around what you need at the moment?" Nikki questioned, only half serious.

"It's a gift, I tell, a gift." Ginny grinned, rolling her eyes slightly. Nikki had been there before she and Sonny had gotten together, when she went through a slue of guys who were missing a few crucial qualities, such as kindness. "How was your night? What was it like being a babysitter in England? Drastically different than the states?"

"We saw a movie about a pig. Who talked. Quite American. And then I made him run around a park. Just like the states."

"Are you crashing here tonight?" Ginny asked her friend, slightly distracted at this point.

"Well, I am still homeless, so it'd probably be for the best. Since your couch is taken I was planning on crawling into your bed while you slept anyways."

"I won't even make you sneak if you hold back my hair while I go puke for awhile. It seems that the good feeling I got from the date have worn off and the feeling of being pregnant are back in full force."

"That is so gross."

"Thanks, you make me feel so pretty."

"Aw, Gin, you're pretty. Even when you puke. Okay, that was a lie, not when you puke. I think I liked this whole holding your hair back deal when you had the alcohol problem." Nikki chattered as she followed her friend to the bathroom.

"I think I liked being drunk better than bloated, too."

"When you were drunk you were funny, a real laugh. Crawled out of windows a lot, too."

"I don't remember that."

"No, don't suppose you would. The last window was on the second floor…"


	7. Bagels and Trust

Well, finals have finally arrived at my university. So, like any good student, I'm updating my fanfiction. Really, my mother would be so proud.

No worries, folks, this story will get back to the cannon characters. I just have to make sure things are nice and messy for everyone. The secret to good writing? Be as sadistic as your good senses will allow. And then be a little more sadistic. It works. Not even kidding.

And as I am updating instead of studying, like a moron, I do have one request...INSPIRE ME. Seriously, folks. I'm working on chapter nine and have all these plans for the long term, but the only problem is actually _getting _there.

And, as always, a bow, a hug, and a friendly smack on the bum (wink, wink) to all the reviewers.

* * *

_I hear boxes…Wait, what?_

"Gin, c'mon, I said I need help with the boxes." Nikki chirped, sticking her head into the bedroom. "And Teddy's got to get to school in like, ten minutes. I dressed him, assured him you didn't do anything inappropriate with the nice guy and the cool dog, and he's currently eating breakfast."

"You're going to have to stay here and live with me so I don't have to actually raise the bump once it stops being a bump and starts being a baby." Ginny mumbled into her pillow.

"I only half way understood that, but get up, even if you said something horrible." When she didn't get the response she was looking for, Nikki just ripped the covers right off Ginny, much to the redheads dismay.

"Up! I'm getting up!" Ginny croaked, rethinking the whole 'Let's have our American friend stay with us' idea she had gone with.

"Good! Brush your hair, teeth, and put on pants, Teddy needs to get to school and I don't know where it is."

_I'm not wearing pants, am I? Nikki saw my knickers…worse things have happened._

"It's about time!" Teddy trumpeted as Ginny walked into the kitchen. "I'm gonna be late if we don't go RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh, well, it's too bad that I have to spend the next four minutes doing something that you will hate and never give you an explanation for." Ginny quipped back.

"WHY?!" Teddy demanded, obviously upset.

"She's just joking, Teddy. She's an evil, evil person but she's ours, so grab your back pack and let's go." Nikki instructed, giving Ginny a 'shame on you' look.

The majority of the walk Teddy and Nikki spent arguing over what to do for dinner, while Ginny seemed to hate every single idea.

"You being pregnant is a huge inconveny-inconveince-not easy on me!" Teddy snapped.

"Well, it's not much easier on me!" Ginny responded.

"Gin, you have been a pain in the butt all morning, ever since I saw your underpants. What is the deal?" Nikki demanded.

Ginny stopped walking, and looked at the two of them, near tears.

"It's--"

"Yeees?"

"It's--"

"C'mon…"

"It's my pants!"

"Okay, you've lost us." Nikki stated.

"They're tight! Really tight. I had to use a bit of you know what to stretch them out and then use a bit more of you know what just to get into them, and they're still tight." Ginny answered, her vision blurring from tears.

"Ginny, it's the baby." Teddy breathed out, "It's growing." Without warning, Teddy put his face right up to Ginny's navel and started yelling, "HELLO?! CAN YOU HEAR ME? I'M TEDDY, I'M YOUR GODBROTHER. DON'T WORRY, YOUR MUM MIGHT BE CRAZY, BUT SHE'S FUN. SHE'S GOT POPSICLES."

"Teddy, this is very sweet, but you're scaring everyone around us." Ginny hissed, trying to pry the young boy off her abdomen, much to Nikki's amusement.

Once they had all reached the school, and weren't even late despite Teddy being positive that he'd be "so so so late and get in so so so much trouble," Ginny headed in with Nikki so as to meet the muggle teachers and make it not a problem for at least one of them to pick Teddy up later that day.

"Oh! Teddy's grandmum mentioned that a family friend would be picking him today and tomorrow, sent a note along yesterday, an email. She didn't mention that the family friends were…together." the teacher smiled stiffly after meeting the girls.

"What?" Ginny asked, her jaw dropping.

"Right, well, you know Teddy's grandmom, she doesn't always mention the exciting details!" Nikki laughed, linking her arm with Ginny's.

"Uh--"

"Well, we certainly are supportive of that thing around here!" the teacher said through her teeth, a smile plastered on her face so tightly that it seemed very likely that she would be unable to remove it for a at least a few days.

"Do you know what you just did?" Ginny asked as she and Nikki made their way back to Ginny's flat.

"What did I just did?" Nikki asked, keeping her arm still linked with her friends.

"You just turned me into a pregnant lesbian."

"We're so controversial!"

The pair laughed all the way back, enjoying the time of normalcy. Being the type of girls they were, and with the life they led, it of course didn't last long at all and once they were back at the stoop, the laughter stopped rather abruptly.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny demanded, but then catching herself, followed with "I mean, hi."

"Hi," Chris grinned back at her. "I didn't have to com to work till late so I thought I'd stop by and bring breakfast. I realize I'm supposed to wait three days, but I didn't know what to do with these fourteen bagels I had." he continued, holing up a rather large back.

"Did you have those bagels just lying about?" Ginny questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I might have bought them before coming over, and they might be a variety pack, and I might also have orange juice, earl grey tea, black coffee, and chamomile tea."

"Ooh! I call chamomile!" Nikki broke in, taking a cup from Chris, "Let's go up, I'm Nikki by the way, Ginny's best friend who she has undoubtedly told you all about and therefore the look of surprise you're giving me is just to be funny, even though it's really not."

The trio trooped up the stairs, with Ginny warning him the entire time.

"Don't mind the boxes, and I do have a cat, who might try and kill you, but really, he doesn't mean it. He's been hiding from Teddy, so it's quite likely that he's got quite bit of pent up rage."

By the time that three of them had settled in, as soon as the conversation got to a point of natural flow, the point where Ginny could finally relax and enjoy her bagel, even though it was raisin, raisins sounded pretty good at the moment, thanks pregnancy, there was a tapping at the window.

"Oh, your owl is here." Nikki commented, "And he's brought…friends."

"Oh, Merlin." Ginny breathed out, "Work, it's back, and it's vengeful."

At her window was not only her one owl, who was big enough to carry the average delivery to Ginny himself, surrounded by approximately fourteen average size owls.

"This is not good." Ginny stated as her flat flooded with wings.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many agitated owls at once." Chris breathed out, looking slightly overwhelmed.

"I have, but that was the time my brother brought fire crackers to a petting zoo. Feathers everywhere." Nikki told with a slight shudder.

It took the three of them, and Julio, the deranged little cat who tried to eat one of them, thirty minutes to calm down all the owls, and to get all the packages and parchments away from them.

"Now, to actually send these things that they want back. Who wants to help sort through pretty, pretty pictures of shoes?" Ginny asked, waving away an owl that kept trying to rest on her shoulder.

Instantly, Nikki's hand shot in the air, much to Chris' relief.

"Right, anything that says done, put it on an owl, when they're ready, they'll go." Ginny ordered. "Chris, do me a favor and get Julio, he's trying to drink your coffee, and that would be very bad." At the kitchen table there was Julio, on the table, trying to remove the lid from Chris' black coffee.

"Oh, no, you don't little kitty, I need that more than you ever will." Chris informed the cat, scooping him into his arms, avoiding claws.

As if there wasn't enough to be dealing with at that moment in time, a rather needy sounding rapping was at the door.

"Can you get that?" Ginny called from her office where she was trying to find the picture of the wedge, which she knew was somewhere in a file, but the question was which drawer.

"Got it," Chris answered, not bothering to put the cat down.

"Who are you?" a very disheveled Neville asked, holding a screaming baby in his arms with a bulging diaper bag on his back.

"I'm Chris. Who're you?" the older man yelled over the child's screams.

"What on earth?" Ginny asked as she stepped out of her office, "Neville, what's going on? Why aren't you in class? What's wrong?"

"Hannah's sick, Gran's sick, half the students are sick, Ally's not sick, but she is so…angry!" Neville choked out, he had been up all night, his wife throwing up and his baby screaming for quiet. "I am begging you, please, take her for the day, maybe through tonight, I don't know, just long enough for the potion to finish so everyone can be well again, but I can't make the potion with all the screaming."

"Why don't you get the potions master at Hogwarts to make it?" Ginny questioned, taking the baby out of her father's tired arms.

"He's making too many potions as it is, there was a case of a prank getting out of hand, and, well, it was messy and the mess came from second years."

"Ew. Stop talking."

"Right, thanks so much for this, I've got to get back to my wife, thanks again for this, I'll floo if I need you, really, you're the best, and so's your…friend." Neville rushed out, eying Chris once again.

"Why are people always giving me children?" Ginny asked, rocking the still screaming baby. "First Harry, then Andromeda, now Neville."

"Who's Harry?" Chris asked, slightly perplexed as to what had just happened and why he was holding a diaper bag.

It took Ginny fifteen minutes to calm Ally down, but by the time she was done, Nikki had managed to send off all the papers. Everything calmed down, briefly, which brought on another wave of nausea to Ginny.

"I'm going to throw up, you two watch the baby." Ginny instructed.

While she was in there, yet another knock came to the door.

"Got it!" Nikki chirped, springing out of her chair with the vivacity that only she possessed.

"If it's another baby, tell them we're full. I'm rather fond of this one." Chris remarked, bouncing a now happily gurgling Ally Longbottom on his knee.

"Can I help you?" a perplexed Nikki asked four redheads, a bushy haired brunette and dark haired young man greeted her with a looks ranging from confusion to outrage.

"Do you live here?" the older, red haired woman asked, she was actually Molly Weasley, but Nikki had no way of being sure of this.

"Yes?" Nikki responded, unsure of what else to say.

"Who is it, Nik?" Chris asked, bringing a gurgling Ally with him.

"Oh, no, she's moved!" Ron wailed, obviously upset. "She's done it again! She always does this!"

"She's run away with my baby." Harry breathed out, looking physically ill.

"We don't know that." Molly insisted.

"I don't know, Mrs. Weasley. There's a couple here with a baby of their own, boxes everywhere, and no Ginny to be seen." Hermione pointed out, rather disappointed herself, but still logical.

"But Ginny's stuff is still here!" George pointed out, hope springing eternal in his prankster heart.

"Sometimes people move and leave their things behind. Like the first time Ginny left…" Hermione mumbled that last part, feeling the eyes of her party burning into her. "Well, it's true!"

"We're so sorry to have bothered you," Mr. Weasley sighed, "have a lovely day." his words were kind, but his tone was quite upset.

With that, the group all trooped away, looking very sullen indeed.

"She left with my baby!" Nikki and Chris could hear Harry repeating as they left, the two of them still standing in the doorway, looking almost as confused as they felt.

"Who was that?" Ginny asked, after returning from her rather unpleasant visit to the bathroom.

"It looked like--"

"Salesmen." Chris cut Nikki off, smiling serenely. "Trying to sell encyclopedias or some rubbish like that."

"Oh, all right. Odd." Ginny shrugged.

"What was that? They were not sales people!" Nikki hissed as soon as Ginny was out of earshot.

"It's pretty obvious who they were," Chris hissed back, switching Ally from one hip to the next, "it's also pretty obvious that she does not want to see any of them, I'm doing her a favor!"

"I don't know…"

"You care about her, right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why bother her with those people when she's trying to get her life in order right now? Let her deal with one thing at a time."

"Still…"

"I'll tell her when it's time."

"Promise?" Nikki asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Promise." Chris stated.

Nikki almost believed him, but she figured if Ginny trusted him…


	8. Really Loud Thoughts

This took forever, I know, I know. I'm trying to get better about this, honest. Life is hectic. Christmas just passed and pretty much my entire family was sick. No joke. But enough pity. Thanks soooo much for sticking with this crazy little series so long! And for all the reviews. Makes my day.

* * *

_SHOOT ME IN THE FACE_.

"Having fun, Gin?" Teddy asked as he ran past her.

"Oh, yeah. I'm ha--oh, yeah." Ginny responded.

Chris had eventually had to go to work, as did Nikki, even though Ginny didn't really understand who would be getting a tattoo on a Monday. Now, all by herself, Ginny was trying to hold on to Ally, who was determined to put every leaf she came across in her mouth, but it somehow ended up heading towards her eye, and keep an eye on Teddy as he sprinted all over the park.

"Two kids, eh? Bigger handful than you'd expect." a friendly woman who looked to be in her mid forties.

_Yeah, I'll play along with this._

"I'm actually expecting my third." Ginny commented, removing a leaf from Ally's mouth.

"You can hardly tell." The plump woman laughed. "I've got nine myself."

"Nine? Really?" Ginny asked quietly, pretending that she wasn't freaking out at the number. "I grew up the youngest of seven, actually. Don't think I'll be able to handle that, seven kids. Must be fun, though. With nine."

_NINE?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_

"Oh, it is, it really is. I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up with nine yourself." the woman laughed, "One day you're expecting your first, and before you know it, you've got more than a houseful."

"I'm sure it happens before you know it," Ginny smiled, "TEDDY, we've got to go, dinner time!"

Ginny kept to herself more than usual as she made dinner, with Teddy doing his homework in her living room, using one of Nikki's boxes as a table. And Ally was lying on a blanket, a mobile over her head fascinating her to no end.

"Ginny, why aren't you telling me some crazy story to distract me from my homework?" Teddy asked as Ginny had some carrots, celery and onions chopping while she checked on the macaroni she had on the stove.

"What?" she asked, obviously distracted.

"Why are you so not listening? Ever since the park, you've been all 'What?' 'Huh?'"

"Sorry, just got a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Teddy, I'm pregnant."

"I know."

"And I don't want to have nine children."

"How many are in there?!"

"Just one, right now…but my mum had a ton of kids, and the lady at the park had a ton of kids, and right now I feel like I'm expecting my third. Three kids! Three! Three is an outrageous number! I'd have to be out of my mind to have that many."

"Three is more than two." Teddy commented, nodding knowingly despite the fact that he really had no idea as to what was going on.

"I'm slightly overwhelmed as it is, just making dinner for the two, three if you count the fetus, is slightly overwhelming to me."

"About that, Gin, I really don't want to eat any salad."

"But--but I have ranch!" Ginny looked on the verge of tears.

"I know, but still…I'm just not a fan of green foods."

"But…"

"It's not your fault, Gin! Really, don't, don't get all upset. I'll eat a few bites, I promise!"

A sniffling Ginny just nodded in agreement, going back to cooking.

_Sucker, I'll have to remember this trick for when my own kid is popped out. I'm totally only using this as a ploy, and my tears are just because I'm a really, really good liar…damn hormones._

_~-~-~-  
_

"Oof, move over."

"Wha-hoo-eh?" Ginny grumbled as she was shoved to the side in her own bed.

"You Brits are real jerks when it comes to tattoos. 'Oy, we don't like the cartoon-y looks of you Americans,' and 'Classic is best here.'" Nikki complained, putting on a fake and exaggerated accent that if Ginny had been more awake for would have been quite agitated with her for.

"Why are you still in my bed?" Ginny asked her pillow, though Nikki knew it was meant for her.

"Because I'm homeless, not because I'm trying to get my jollies with a preggo chick."

"Preggo?"

"You know, pregnant. Speaking of, why is there still a baby here?" Nikki lifted her head and looked at the pallet of blankets that Ginny had made on her floor where Ally was sleeping, while Julio eyed her wearily.

"Because I am an incredibly good person and this is what I do for friends, I take in children and pretend I'm not pregnant so that it's no problem that I can handle this with my crazy best friend from America sleeping in my bed with me."

"Gin, you know the best part about talking to you?"

"Hmm?"

"Trying to decipher what the hell you're talking about."

The next morning, with four changings and six feedings since first going to bed as Ally as it turned out, was a baby. Nikki volunteered to take Teddy to school on her way to work, so Ginny was left to actually get some work done while watching Ally.

"You see this shoe? You see this blue shoe?" Ginny questioned the baby in her arms who looked up with big eyes of mild curiosity. "This shoe will cost some poor sap 250 Galleons. Well, this one and it's partner. Isn't that crazy? Now, I know you're thinking I'm joking, but really, I can get that much money for two little shoes."

"Knock knock!" a cheerful voice rang out from the front door as the owner of the voice pushed it open. "Ginny? Allison?"

"Mummy's here! Oh, yay! Mummy is here to take you home so I can draw more pretty shoes and…well, that's really all I do." Ginny told the baby as they emerged from the office to Hannah's waiting arms.

"Oh, my baby! I've missed you!" Hannah cried as she scooped her baby up, both of them thrilled. "Ginny, I really can't thank you enough for this. Neville would have come down himself, but he's sick himself the poor guy. We used up all the potion to make me better on me and his Gran. So, I've got more brewing."

"You…haven't talked to an adult for awhile have you?"

"No, up until yesterday it was me and Allison…pretty obvious, then?"

"It reminds me of the days of Ernie." Ginny stated, making Hannah laugh till her eyes filled with tears thinking of her school chum who talked constantly, much to the dismay of those around him.

"No one else can make that joke, Gin, no one."

"No one else secretly dated him for exactly two weeks."

"I remember that! Your second year! Oh, he was so nervous, every time one of your brothers walked by, he'd just stop talking. It was hilarious, really."

"It was a long time ago, and I would appreciate that little tidbit of information being left secret, as it has been for all these years."

"Hear that, Allison? If you're going to date boys you're ashamed of, Auntie Ginny's the only one you can trust."

"Is that really what you want to tell your daughter, Hannah?"

"I'm willing to tell her that up until she starts understanding me."

The two kept conversation going like this, laughing at the nonsense from their past. They were ready to talk the rest of the day until Ally finally got fed up and started wailing.

"I'd better go," Hannah frowned, hitching her daughter up higher on her hip.

"It's probably a good idea before she bursts." Ginny nodded, her nose wrinkled with the worry at the idea of this being her future.

"And you've got to come to the Cauldron Friday! Eight o'clock! Neville's birthday is Saturday, and I'm throwing a surprise party."

"His birthday is Saturday, but you're having a party Friday?"

"Yes! Otherwise it's not a surprise. And bring a date, and your friend what's her face, from America."

"I'll bring a date and what's her face, don't you worry, send my love to Neville, but don't get too close to him if he's sick."

"Are you kidding? He can't keep his hands off me since Allison was born."

"Okay, Hannah, I love you, but get out, you've made me need to vomit again."

Ginny tried to be productive the rest of the day, as Teddy's grandmum would be picking him up from school and coming back to get his stuff later that evening, she really had no responsibilities besides work. She was fairly productive besides the occasional bout of vomiting. And the incident where her hormones got the best of her. ("I HATE THESE SHOES, HATE THEM! THESE ARE THE UGLIEST SHOES EVER! YOU'RE GOING TO SHOE HELL, SHOES!")

Nikki arrived home in a not much better mood that evening.

"I got pizza. It sucks because it's British."

"England is a hell of a lot closer to Italy than America is." Ginny snapped back to her friend.

"But it's a hell of a lot farther from Chicago." Nikki snipped.

"You're from Phoenix!"

"I traveled!"

"Wait, I know this tone, you didn't sleep last night, did you?"

Nikki nodded, the dark circles under her eyes more apparent than ever.

"Was it the dream again?"

Nikki nodded, sniffling quietly.

"I really don't understand the dream at all," Ginny said sadly, putting her hand on her friends shoulder.

"Lincoln was such a good president! A real American hero! I don't know why I always dream he has an ax…" Nikki sobbed out.

"It's because you're psychotic, Nik, no way around it. You're bonkers."

"Knock, knock!" Ginny's attention was sucked right away from her friend, her interest in who else would invade her flat by opening and claiming to knock without actually rapping on the door outweighing her concern.

"Chris, hi," she said with obvious surprise. "And Rufus! Hello, lovey," Ginny dropped to her knees as the giant dog padded over to her, thrilled at the attention he was getting.

"Sure do like popping over unannounced, don't ya?" Nikki asked through gritted teeth.

Chris merely laughed it off, "I was just taking Rufus on a walk and decided I should stop by and see if you lovely ladies were available."

"It's too bad Teddy's not here." Ginny noted, flopping the dog's huge ears about as he panted in ecstasy.

"Yeah, too bad, it's just me and Gin here, and we sleep in the same bed." Nikki said offhandedly, though her pointed meaning was not lost on her friend of her suitor.

"Lucky me," Chris grinned, winking at the blushing redhead.

"We're not lesbians, sorry, don't actually touch each other. That's how we like it. No. Touching." Nikki added, trying to not be so obviously disturbed.

The three of them sat down to eat, with Rufus under the table, optimistically waiting for a slice of pizza to fall before him. Nikki kept a sharp eye on the couple as they giggled and talked over silly things, looking more like a teenage couple then a pregnant twenty something and her older, not the father, sort-of boyfriend, though Nikki wasn't sure exactly how that would look at all.

An actual knocking at the door caught Ginny's attention and she excitedly answered, ready to see who would actually bother to respect her privacy.

"Ginny!"

"Teddy!"

"Ginny!"

"Andromeda!"

"Rufus!"

"Well, looks the chain stops there, the dog doesn't talk, come in, come in." Ginny greeted as Teddy and his well-rested grandmother came through the door. "How's your foot?"

"Much better, thanks to you." in all honesty, she could have picked Teddy up the day before, but a few days off had been so nice…

"Would you like anything to eat? Drink?"

"Oh, no, I couldn't, we just came from dinner."

"Gran took me out to eat! We didn't have to eat in the kitchen!" Teddy chimed in from under the table.

"Andromeda, have you met my friends? Nikki and Chris?" Ginny asked politely, leading the older woman into the kitchen area.

"No, I haven't…which one's which?"


	9. A Victory For the Hormones

I know, I know, I've been a terrible updater. But my computer just got treated for more viruses then anything else I've ever seen. So again, I'm sorry this took forever and a day. But honestly, it had more to do with the viruses than me being a bad person this time.

And thank you so much for the reviews! It's been incredibly awesome.

* * *

_Royally bad, that's the best way to categorize this idea, royally bad._

"Right then, let's head in!" Ginny chirped happily. Neville was set to arrive at his wife's place of business at 8:30, it was currently 8:05. With a creak of the door, Ginny, Nikki and Chris all trooped in.

Chris in his closest thing to casual wear, which still cost more than Ginny's wardrobe for the first 20 years of her life, Nikki in a bright pink halter top that matched her hair, and Ginny in a shirt that brought the eyes straight to her boobs, away from the stomach where only she saw the difference, no one else.

"Ginny! You're here!" Neville cheered from the bar, working his way through the crowd that was already at the party.

"Neville! You're here!" Ginny responded, a bit surprised.

"I know, Hannah's really peeved, but I got out of the school early, the meeting we were supposed to have late was canceled when Peeves decided to drop a first year in the middle of it. Then another, and another, and, well, you get the idea. So I've been here, surprising my surprise party." Neville grinned.

"Well, drat, I practiced yelling surprise all day for this." Ginny pouted.

"It's true, she did. I spilled four drinks and bowl of popcorn because of it." Nikki nodded.

"Nikki isn't it? So nice of you to make it, I really love your accent." Neville greeted, always the gracious host.

"Thanks, it's classic American-Southwest. Hard to duplicate, very rare."

"Really?"

"Nope, it's pretty easy really. People have been doing it all my life."

"And this is Chris," Ginny introduced, pulling the suddenly shy man to the front.

"And Chris is..?" Neville asked, an eyebrow raised.

"My date." Ginny answered smugly.

"Hoo, boy. Well, nice to see you again, minus a screaming baby, and good luck." Neville smiled, shaking the man's hand.

"Thanks?" Chris responded, suddenly wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"If you think that's scandalous," Nikki started, successfully pulling the attention away from the uncomfortable gentleman next to her, "I'm also Ginny's date."

"Really?" Neville breathed out, eyes wide.

"Nope, you're gullible. I like that." Nikki remarked, giving Neville a friendly wink, which despite being head over heals for his wife, made him blush.

Neville went back to visiting his other guests, eventually taking his daughter into his arms to show her off even more, and Nikki scouted out.

"I'm starting to remember why I moved here." she purred, raising an eyebrow as she spotted Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan heading their way.

"For me, you moved here for me." Ginny responded.

"Hello, Gin, you look ravishing this evening!" Seamus grinned, pulling the redhead into a hug.

"Hi, Gin, my you do look amazing." Dean added, hugging her himself.

"Thanks, thanks, this is my friend Nikki, and my date, Chris." Ginny introduced, giving the two of them a pointed look.

"Nice to meet you," Chris nodded, not too terribly pleased with the way Dean was watching Ginny.

"Hi!" Nikki chirped, extending her hand to whoever took it first.

"I'm Dean."

"And I'm Seamus."

"Did you just say you're shameless?" Nikki asked, obviously thrilled. The Irishman gave a hearty laugh, suddenly enraptured by the brunette.

"Anyone like something to drink?" Chris asked, but by then Seamus and Nikki were too far into their flirting to pay any mind.

"That'd be great," Ginny grinned, hoping that he would slip up and get her some whiskey.

"Wouldn't mind a beer myself, mate." Dean added, barely glancing at the guy.

As soon as Chris was out of ear shot, Dean leaned over to his former flame.

"You know, it seems that Seamus and your friend have really hit it off, why not the four of us go back to my place for a drink?"

"I'm here with someone." Ginny pointed out, giving Dean a look of 'shame on you.'

"So, leave him! C'mon, just like old times." Dean coaxed.

"Dean, I'm pregnant."

"Right, well, been lovely chattin' with ya, but a friend of mine just walked in."

"Riiiiight."

The night continued marching on, and Ginny ended up feeling relatively normal. The alcohol flowed for everyone else, and Ginny felt a bit drunk off the electricity off the room.

There were several stories that Ginny would rather have not been told to Chris, but nothing can stop her drunken friends, and then there was Nikki and Seamus disappearing for a good half hour before returning with rumpled clothes and hair.

"You might want to dry clean your coat." Nikki giggled.

"Nik, it's August, no one has a coat." Ginny pointed out.

"Oh, well, you might want to find people with coats and tell them to dry clean them." Nikki giggled even harder at this revelation.

"I'm taking this away from you," Ginny said with a smile, taking the cup out of Nikki's hands. Nikki merely managed to nod, she was laughing so hard.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" a voice suddenly barked at Ginny, making her jump and spill the drink down her shirt.

Turning around, Ginny could feel the frustration bubble in her chest. This would happen to her.

"I thought you were pregnant," Ron seethed, jutting an outraged finger to the cup in her hands. A flustered Hermione and a visibly confused Harry stood behind him.

"I am pregnant, I just took this away from a drunken friend." Ginny explained, rolling her eyes. She should have known the golden trio was somewhere in the party, they too were friends with Neville. Yet somehow, it just hadn't clicked in her mind.

"A likely story!" Ron snapped, "I can smell the alcohol on you!"

"And you can see it, I sloshed it on me, thanks to jumping at suddenly being yelled at by a complete prat!" Ginny felt her voice rise, there was something about them intruding on her evening that made her feel more frustrated than ever.

"Ron, she did jump, we all saw that." Hermione pointed out, taking a break from nervously chewing on her lip.

"Right, but she also was holding it!" Ron admitted.

"Because I took it away from a drunk friend!"

"Who?!" Ron demanded.

It took a minute of scanning, but finally Ginny found Nikki. On top of the bar. More specifically, on top Seamus, who was on top of the bar.

"The friend who's mauling the Irish guy."

_Oh, ew._

There was joint minute of cringing about that before the conversation continued.

"Honestly, Gin, are you even pregnant?" an exasperated Harry questioned. That was the moment the whole mood shifted, the moment that they would all look back at with more cringing than anything leading up to that point. That was the moment that Ginny truly, and really succumbed to her hormones.

"Am I even pregnant? Am I even pregnant?!" she repeated. "What, you think I just decided to make my life a living hell for fun?! You think I throw up all the time because I continuously eat street vendor food?! You think my boobs are popping out of my shirt from a bra?! Honestly, you think I decided to make my life a million times harder, to complicate things to no end because I just wanted the attention?! You really think that someone who loves her privacy so much that she disappeared for seven years would make up a problem that everyone tries to be in her face about all the time?!"

By now the entire party had stopped to pay attention to the to argument. Even Nikki had peeled herself off of Seamus to see what was going on. Chris pulled himself through the crowd and stood protectively behind Ginny, his hands resting on each of her shoulders.

"Who are you?" Harry suddenly demanded snapping into attention like never before.

"I'm Ginny's boyfriend." Chris responded smoothly.

"Boyfriend?!" the golden trio balked.

_Boyfriend?!_

"That's right." _I'm talking right now, aren't I?_

"Oh, Merlin." Hermione grasped her forehead and just waited for the fireworks.

"Is there a problem?" Chris asked, now sounding more defensive.

"Is it even Harry's?!" Ron busted out, his face purple with frustration.

"Yes!" Ginny shot back, her temper rising again.

"Are you sure?" Harry's voice was very small at this point.

"Look, if you don't want it, don't worry. I'll be fine." Ginny snapped. This was not the right thing to say to a pregnant person right in front of almost everyone she knew. By this time, Nikki was standing to her right, in full on defensive mode, Seamus dragged over and standing behind her.

"Should we do something?" Neville whispered to his wife.

"No way, this distracts people from taking our booze." the forever-business minded woman answered. Although, she was very glad Allison was upstairs, asleep in her crib.

"You know all I've wanted for a very long time is a family." Harry seethed, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"What you want is not always what you're ready for." Ginny shot back.

Nothing left to say, at least according to Ginny, Ron was yelling something in the background, Ginny pushed her way to the door, Chris and Nikki, who was pulling Seamus, who seemed completely oblivious as to what was going on and concentrating on watching Nikki as she walked, escaped from the party, the door closing behind them.

A beat later it swung open again, and Ginny stuck her head back into the party. "I had a very lovely time, Neville, and I hope you have a wonderful birthday!" she barked, and with that, the door closed again and they were gone.

"Seamus and I are…he knows this place, with great coffee--and we're--"

"Nikki, go. Go have fun and don't tell me anything about it." Ginny cut her friend off with a raised hand.

"Right!" Nikki giggled, and she and Seamus went off to someplace that would accept the drunken pair.

"Ginny," Chris started, concern in his voice.

Ginny dismissed Chris's words with a raised hand, taking a deep breath, she turned to face him.

"Chris, I have had a very long, difficult night. All I want to do is relax. And you are going to help me. We are going to your place."

"Are you sure about this, Ginny?"

"Take off your pants" Ginny paused, emphasizing the point, "and touch me."


	10. Not Right

Here it finally is, chapter 10. I just changed universities, so I currently don't have a job or friends to distract me from this. Which makes me sound awesome.

And, in the last chapter, Ginny was less than mature. But what do you expect? She's no Mary-Sue. And of course, a big thanks for sticking with this story for so long. It's taking it's sweet time and it really makes my day that so many have stuck with it for so long.

* * *

_Years from now, I'm going to look back at this and laugh. Many, many years from now. _

Turning the knob to get herself into her own flat, Ginny couldn't help but considering jumping from the window that was to her left. Really, it was fairly high up, if she hit the pavement at the right angle, she just might die. Or just get enough brain damage to be left alone.

"Ginny!" Nikki squealed as soon as the door was open. "Good thing that was you, or I'd be mighty embarrassed right now." the American giggled.

Ginny gave her best grimace/grin and trudged into her home.

"Why is Seamus at the table?" Ginny asked, pointing and forgetting that Seamus could in fact see her.

"You mean, 'Hi, Seamus, ol' buddy, ol' pal, how's the sexiest man who's ever been to my home?'" Seamus corrected from where he was at the table, drinking black coffee from one of the many mix-matched mugs in Ginny's collection.

"No, I don't think that's exactly what I meant." Ginny answered, pondering the possible reasons why he would be in her flat this early. None of them were good and many involved her now needing to burn her furniture.

"Seamus and I came here last night and had passionate sex on your couch, bed, and on the kitchen table." Nikki grinned.

"Oh--oh god," Ginny managed to choke out, slapping a hand over her mouth and taking off for the bathroom, dropping the newspaper that had been under her arm.

After four retches and seven minutes, Nikki poked a tentative head into the bathroom.

"Is this a bad time to say I was only joking? That we only came here for breakfast since Seamus and Dean had no food?" she asked her friend, grinning slyly.

"I hope you get hit by a bus." Ginny mumbled, her words echoing strangely from the inside of the toilet bowl.

"Yeesh, Gin, news travels fast about you." Seamus remarked, opening the paper that Ginny had dropped.

She could practically hear the headline, the news that would undoubtedly start a thousand emotional wrecks for her.

_GINNY WEASLEY, INTERNATTIONAL BUSINESSWOMAN, PREGNANT. WHO'S THE DADDY?_

_Who's the daddy? Really, _Daily Prophet_?_ _This was the best way to use your "International Style" section?_

"Ginny, I have a feeling this is not what you wanted to happen. Judging by the fact that all the blood has left your face." Nikki observed.

"It--it's all gone? Completely?" Ginny asked, her eyes dried out despite her constant blink at the periodical.

"You look like Sir Nick." Seamus confirmed, referencing their Hogwarts days.

"Right, I'm going to bed, and when I wake up, I would very much like it if the two of you had somehow fixed my life and maybe made me some tea." Ginny stated, pulling herself off the floor.

"I can promise you tea…" Nikki started, letting her voice trail off as Ginny shut her door.

It didn't take long for Ginny to slip into sleep, but of course, sleep was just as complicated as her waking life.

"Oh, Gin-bug. You're a mess." a familiar voice spoke up.

"Why do I not even have to open my eyes to know that gentle scolding is coming from my dead boyfriend?" Ginny muttered.

"Because no one else speaks to you the way I do."

"From the grave?"

"Hah! Yeah." Sonny laughed at this statement with genuine glee, something that Ginny was always missing the most about him. He was completely genuine, there was no second guessing.

"What's up, Son? What are you doing back in my reality?" Ginny asked, sitting herself up. Sonny was lying on the bed next to her, his arms behind his head looking perfectly comfortable.

"Well," he started, yawning lazily, "first off, this is a great bed, second, and more importantly, it seems I only show up when you're all stressed out. Therefore, something must be bothering you."

"I'm single, pregnant, and having a conversation with my dead boyfriend."

"Your _delightful _dead boyfriend."

"My _homosexual _dead boyfriend from the sounds of it."

"Now, let's not get snippy! Does your living boyfriend know about me?"

"He knows that I was engaged to a muggle who passed away who I miss very much."

"And still love."

"Forever."

"Aw, you're making me blush."

"You set yourself up!"

"Right, now back to what we were talking about."

Ginny let out a disgruntled sigh. She really didn't want to discuss her love life with her old flame. Even if he was dead and possibly a figment of her imagination.

"Gin, does he know you still see me from time to time? My, taken out of connotation that has a completely different meaning."

"No, I haven't told anyone. How exactly do you explain to a person that sometimes you see or have conversations with your dead boyfriend?"

"What's really crazy is that you seem to be used to it."

"Let's not try and compare craziness in this particular situation."

Sonny straightened himself up and looked Ginny right in the eye, his expression completely serious.

"Gin, you know something's just not quite right."

"I do know."

"But do you know what?"

"No, I really don't." Ginny sighed. The obvious answer was everything, but she had learned a long time ago that everything was always not right, the trick was to find out what was wrong.

"Ginny, please, please figure it out. Figure out what's wrong before it's too late. I don't know how often you'll be pulling me out of your mad little head to help you." Sonny took her hand, and to Ginny's great surprise, his hand was completely solid.

"Oh, no," she whispered.

"What is it?" he asked her, his concern doubling.

"You're solid." she pointed out, near tears.

"I am," he nodded back, his voice solemn.

"That means you're a dream, aren't you? You're not nearly as real as you should be, you're just a dream and I'll wake up and you'll be gone."

Gently, Sonny wiped away a tear that had escaped Ginny's rapidly blinking eyes, "You should have figured out by now, just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I'll be gone forever."

"But you won't be here and I need you!"

"You need the living, Gin. You need life."

Ginny woke with a start, shooting up in her bed, completely alone as real tears made their way down her face. Longingly, she looked next to her, to where Sonny had been. Kind of. She couldn't figure it out, he was there, but he wasn't. He was definitely dead, but around to bother the living.

"Something's not right, something's wrong." Ginny muttered to herself, getting up and going into her bathroom to wash her face with the coldest water she had available on tap. Checking the clock, she saw she had slept till lunch, but really wasn't hungry.

She knew she should eat, this wasn't like in school when she could just skip a meal and become so hungry that she stopped thinking about her problems and started thinking about food. Granted, it wasn't healthy, but it was effective for a mental break. No such luck at that moment, right then she had to worry about someone else. Something. It.

_Whatever_. Her mind grumbled, her mood suddenly sullen. _This stupid things got me in the paper in a bad way, and it has everyone in my business more than ever, and it could very well be the reason I keep seeing my dead boyfriend like a crazy person…_

As she emerged from the bathroom, Julio was crouched in the hallway, his eyes wild.

"That's not good." Ginny muttered to herself, stepping out of the way of the slightly crazed cat.

Really, there were two things that were capable of making Julio so extra crazy. One, was another invasion of owls meaning and invasion of owls which really wouldn't be a terrible thing. A nice distraction at that moment. The second, however…

"I--uh, made tea!" Nikki chirped, looking thoroughly uncomfortable as she and Seamus sat, holding mugs and planning escape routes.

"You made a lot of tea." Ginny croaked, her eyes wide with worry.

"Needed it." Seamus mumbled.

There, sitting across from her friends, who were undoubtedly feeling enormous amounts of shame for having taken part in some rather lustful acts the night before, were the two most terrifying people Ginny could think of, sitting there, politely sipping tea.

There were her parents.


	11. Dinner with a Side of Guilt

I'm soooooorry! Honestly, I didn't expect an update to take this long, but the unexpected happened: I got the flu. And for those who have never experienced the flu, I envy you, I get it every year. For those who have gotten it in the past, I'm going to assume that you understand and have forgiven me.

The story must go on, now that I am much closer to being healthy than I have been in the past few days. Love all the reviews, I really and truly do. It's the bestest. :)

* * *

_Run, flee, escape! Go! Hurry! Stop just standing there!_

"Um, hi." _Did you even listen to me?! I told you to escape!_

"Oh, Ginny." Molly gushed, pulling a tissue out from her sleeve and dabbing at her eyes.

"Daddy, make her stop." Ginny instructed, her face worried. "I hate it when she--when her eyes leak."

"I do too, Gin-bug, but after the paper…" _ARE HIS EYES ABOUT TO LEAK, TOO?_

"How did you even know where to find me?" Ginny asked, quickly changing the subject as the current one was not pleasant in the least.

"We just came by, hoping to get your forwarding address. And then Seamus was here, and he told us." Molly explained, smiling gratefully at Seamus, who looked a bit nervous as he looked to Ginny. Ginny raised her eyebrow in response.

Then there was a very long pause.

"Well! I gotta go to work!" Nikki suddenly announced, making Seamus jump with fright.

"Good thing you don't have to go anywhere, eh Seamus?" Ginny asked, holding his leg under the table.

"I--no. Not going anywhere." Seamus stuttered, flinching slightly as Ginny dug her nails into his thigh.

"Ginny?" Molly started, looking at her daughter with great reservation.

"Yes?" Ginny responded, very cautious.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could all talk again?"

"Yes?"

"And if we could eat together, as a family?"

"Yes?"

"But we should start with small steps, shouldn't we?"

"Yes?"

"Perfect! Be at the Burrow by 6:30!" Molly chirped, and then as if she had just heard an alarm, shot out of her seat, grabbed her husband and yelled goodbyes as she went out the door.

"What just happened?" Seamus asked, completely bewildered.

"That old bat, she Molly Weasley'd me!" Ginny explained, gaping at her now closed door.

"Molly Weasley'd you?"

"Got me to something I didn't want to do without me even realizing I was agreeing to do it! She's a tricky one, she is."

"Gin, you're starting to talk like an old Irish woman. I'm going to take this as a sign that I am a bad influence on you. I will see you later."

"Right, right, bye, Seamus. Please don't ever shag on my couch."

"Can't make any promises, Gin!" Seamus yelled over his shoulder as he escaped her apartment of awkward.

Ginny spent the rest of the day attempting to work but getting too distracted. It really wasn't going so well for her or her productivity trying to figure out what to do with her life.

When two muggles knocked on her door, trying to convince her to take their religious pamphlet, they ended up getting sucked in for advice.

"Look," she started, the pair of innocent eyes smiling at her warmly. "If you were knocked up by your ex boyfriend, dating someone new, and not speaking to your family, but your family decided that they wanted back in your life, would you let them in? Mind you, they are completely in love with the ex who knocked you up, who is a complete ass and not ready to be a father, unlike the current guy, but y'know, just because he's ready doesn't mean I'm ready for _him _to be the father, and it would be nice to have my family's help, but they're all completely bonkers, and speaking of bonkers I keep having dreams about my other ex, who I almost married but now he's dead, and I know he's dead but I really want him to be around, because he'd be a great dad, but really, the ex who knocked me up isn't a bad guy, an idiot, but a good guy, but this bloke I'm dating--hey! Where are you going?"

After that little episode Ginny went back to talking to Julio.

She continued to attempt working, but all she managed to come up with was a shoe that reminded her of her Uncle Stephen and the time she'd seen him wearing her grandmother's clothes. When Nikki came home she not only told Ginny she had to go to the dinner, but she also had to bring something.

"It's just rude showing up with bringing a hostess gift!" Nikki insisted.

"But they're my parents! If I can't be rude to them, who can I be rude to?" Ginny insisted.

"You're bringing flowers, that's the end of it." Nikki stated, crossing her arms.

"But flowers cost money," Ginny continued to whine.

"You own a multinational business! You have money!"

"Oh, right."

Which is exactly how Ginny found herself, standing on her childhood doorstep, holding a bouquet of daisies. After rapping three times, the door swung open as if Mr. Weasley had been told to stand post there for the past half hour, which was entirely possible.

"Here," Ginny said, straight off the bat, pushing the flowers into her father's hands, "these are to show that I'm not rude and that I don't hate you. Even though I am and I kinda do."

"Right, well, I'll take these and put them in water and if they die I'll know it was your hatred, if they make it through the night, I'll know it's because you still care."

"Daddy, please don't be joking around too much tonight, I'm too busy concentrating on not throwing up that I can only half pay attention to your level of sincerity."

"Fear or guilt or baby?"

"Yes."

"Oh, your mother will bring out her A-game tonight."

For whatever reason, Ginny wasn't reassured as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Pot roast, pasta, omelets, or chicken fried rice?" Molly Weasley's voice greeted as Ginny walked into the kitchen.

"Is the question what Ron had for breakfast?" Ginny quipped back, amazed at the number of pots and pans that were putting themselves to work in the kitchen.

"What? No, which one do you think you can stomach? You were my most difficult pregnancy, always wanted what I didn't have to eat, I'm betting yours will be the same way." Molly explained, pushing the rice around as it cooked.

"Wow, Mum, your putting forth an actual effort for all this." Ginny breathed out. She really hadn't expect all that.

"'Course I am, how else am I going to convince you you need to move home?"

_And there it is._

"Just pick what you want, Gin-bug." Arthur sighed, seeing the look that was creeping up Ginny's face at her mother's audacity.

_Pot roast-gonna hurl, pasta-might not hurl, omelets-maybe with pepperoni, chicken fri--no, absolutely not. Hold it in, Gin. You've got nothing to throw up. _

"Well," Ginny sighed out, thinking over the food again, sans the Chinese this time.

"Don't tell me," Molly started, looking up with an annoyed expression, "none of these." she finished so dully and obviously annoyed Ginny had flashbacks to when she was eight and it really was Bill who broke the lamp and ran out.

"Is there anyway we could order a pizza or something?" living a muggle neighborhood was starting to show.

"…No." Molly stated, not even bothering to hide her annoyance. "I did not cook all this to pay someone else to make a pizza."

"Right, sorry, sorry," Ginny muttered, noting how quickly the good feelings were gone, "I'll try pasta."

They all sat down to eat, Mr. Weasley helping himself to pot roast and Molly going for the Asian cuisine, Ginny made her sit on the opposite end of the table for it. After a few bites of pasta, a quick round of vomiting, and ending up eating an omelet, the three of them had a stiff, yet cordial meal.

Being very careful not to talk about anything that would lead to a fight, so it was mainly about the weather and the fact that Percy's daughter Molly would be in a dance recital, a sunflower in the garden dance.

They were halfway through dessert, Ginny deciding on pie after cereal, ice cream, and cake all sounded disturbing, when the mood shifted.

There was a knock at the door, making both Ginny's parents jump.

"Are you expecting someone?" Ginny asked, halfway attempting to not sound accusatory as she was almost sure Harry freakin' Potter would be on the other side of the door, and while one parent opened it, the other would hold her down force them to kiss and make up.

"No," Molly answered, her eyes narrowed as she looked off towards the door. She started to rise but was stopped by her husband.

"I'll get it," he stated, but it was more of an order. The mood shifted from awkward and quiet to a bit nervous and electric with anticipation.

Two beats later Mr. Weasley returned, slowly shaking his head as three people followed.

"We said no visitors tonight!" Mrs. Weasley snapped as soon as the group became visible.

"I didn't think you meant _me_!" George cried back, obviously upset, "_I'm _your favorite!"

"I really can't argue," Ginny cut in, taking another bite of pie, "I am the one that runs away, gets tattoos and gets pregnant."

"I haven't done any of those things, Mum, you should give me her pie." George stated, pointing at Ginny's plate.

"George, if you so much as look at my food with lust in your eyes, I will forcibly remove your remaining ear."

"…All right, I would like a different piece of pie." he paused, thinking this over, "And I would like to request that no one remove anymore of my body parts. I'm starting to run low."

"What else is missing?" Mr. Weasley asked, perking up in his seat.

"Well, you see, Angie's got a hold of my b--"

"That's enough! Dear." Angelina cut him off through gritted teeth.

As soon as his wife had turned away, George pointed at his wife and mouthed the word 'SEE?!'

Knowingly, his father just nodded in response. Ginny felt a bit like she had just wandered into a boy's locker room.

"What is going on tonight?" George questioned taking his son Freddie from his wife's arms and sitting down next to Ginny. The toddler instantly reached for his aunt's hair.

"You've gotten so big!" Ginny cooed at him, trying not to sneer too much as he pulled a bit.

"No," Freddie responded.

"That's the only word he knows," Angelina filled Ginny in, "He's quite advanced, though. We actually crashed because George said this would be the only way we could track you down and guilt you into coming to our anniversary shindig."

"Of course I will!" Ginny answered, a bit shocked. She didn't really think she wouldn't be allowed to go to parties while on the family hiatus she'd been enjoying.

"It's here and the whole family's coming, so glad you'll make it!" George chirped.

"Wait---no, can't I just take you to a bar, like I did Freddie?" Ginny questioned, suddenly regretting what she'd said.

"Well, let's ask Freddie." George responded, turning his son so they were looking each other in the eye. "Freddie, can Aunt Ginny take away your special bond of going to bars together by making it something she does with everyone?"

"No?"

"Well, there you have it. You'll be here at two? Great! Thanks, sis!"

Ginny sat there, gaping at her situation.

"But everyone will be there!" she cried out, desperate.

"Everyone including you!" George responded, gleefully.

"It's an anniversary party, what do you really think we're going to do, Ginny?" Molly asked, a bit annoyed.

"I don't know, at a perfectly innocent wedding you convinced me to go out with an ex-boyfriend and now I'm pregnant." Ginny huffed in response.

"Right, sorry 'bout that." George responded, thinking back to how he paid for the reconciliation coffee that inadvertently resulted in his younger sister getting knocked up.

Ginny sighed, there was really no way out of this.

"It won't be so bad, will it Freddie?" she finally asked the young child.

"Bop."

"Bop? You know one word and it is the one word I need to be reassured and you give me bop? What is bop?" Ginny questioned.

"Bop is the word that apparently means, Aunt Ginny you are stuck." George explained, a half grin on his face.

_Stuck. Like you wouldn't believe._


End file.
